


Good Morning

by pastandfuturequeen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastandfuturequeen/pseuds/pastandfuturequeen
Summary: Poe traces invisible patterns over Finn’s chest, his touch light. When he speaks again his voice is soft, his lips brushing against the back of Finn’s neck. “Wanna mess around a little bit before work?”Or, alternatively - morning sex and fluff





	Good Morning

Finn wakes slowly, the familiar feeling of another body pressed flush behind him orienting him into reality. He lets out a soft sigh and settles himself more comfortably into the mattress. Poe presses a series of slow kisses onto his shoulder, the drag of his morning stubble burning deliciously across Finn’s soft skin. Finn hums contently.

Poe runs his hand from Finn’s side up to his chest, pressing more soft kisses behind Finn’s neck and nipping lightly. Finn feels a pool of heat begin to settle in his groin. “G’morning,” Poe whispers against his skin.

“Morning,” Finn replies, half muffled by the pillow. 

Poe traces invisible patterns over Finn’s chest, his touch light. When he speaks again his voice is soft, his lips brushing against the back of Finn’s neck. “Wanna mess around a little bit before work?”

Finn hums as if in deep thought. His eyes are still closed, but he’s certainly awake and hyper aware of his lover pressed behind him and his own growing arousal. “Do we have time?” he asks at last

Poe’s hand travels up Finn’s chest under his shirt, rubbing small circles against Finn’s nipple. Finn’s breath catches and he lets out a low moan. He can feel Poe’s lips form into a smirk on his skin. The other man knows how sensitive Finn’s nipples were. It’s then that Poe shifts and Finn feels his lover’s obvious interest pressed provocatively against his thigh.

Poe stops his attention on Finn’s nipple to run his fingers tantalizingly slowly down his abdomen to the waistband of Finn’s shorts. “Yes,” Finn whispers. Poe presses another kiss to his shoulder before reaching beneath the band and taking Finn in hand. He rubs his thumb over the tip, smearing pre-come over the head and pumping slowly. Finn lets out a sigh in pleasure, his head thrown back to rest against Poe’s shoulder. Poe continues his movements, his pace agonizingly slow but just enough to keep Finn’s sleep-addled mind awake and just on the cusp of writhing against his hand. His breath is warm against the side of Finn’s neck and he places sloppy kisses there as well.

Finn whines as Poe retreats his hand, turning his head far enough to glare half-heartedly at his lover. Poe beams at him, the skin around his eyes wrinkling and he presses an apologetic kiss against Finn’s lips. Finn tries valiantly to remain stern, but he melts regardless under Poe's touch. At last Finn turns around to face him, hands reaching up to clutch Poe’s hair. The older man’s lips part in a gasp, breaking the kiss. He looks over at Finn and sees mirth in his expression, coupled with the tell-tale flush of arousal. Poe surges forward, pressing their lips together once more as he hovers over Finn. Finn spreads his legs on either side of Poe, loving the feel of the other man’s weight on top of him. Their tongues slide hotly against each other, lazy and probably not the most hygienic but they didn’t care.

“You have horrible morning breath,” Finn says in between kisses.

“Not much better yourself,” Poe counters lightly. Finn rolls his eyes but pulls his lover closer nonetheless. 

Poe pulls away first, sliding down on the bed and pulling up on Finn’s shirt to reveal his pert nipples. He sets his mouth atop the left one, tongue running lavishly over the hard nub as he plays with the other nipple with his fingers. Finn’s hips jerk up involuntarily, rubbing his dick against Poe’s abdomen. Poe chuckles and looks up. He raises his brows. “Impatient?” he teases.

“Shut up, Poe.” Finn counters elegantly. 

Poe lets out a soft laugh, face wide. He reaches down and lightly smacks Finn’s ass, kneading it for a moment in appreciation. His lips trail downwards as well, fingers expertly catching the edge of Finn’s waistband and sliding it down those glorious thighs Poe loves so much. He loves to spend hours lavishing those thighs. But that's for another time. He turns instead to his lover’s dick, hot and heavy with arousal and leaking even more precome. Poe licks his lips for a moment before taking Finn’s dick in his mouth, his jaw relaxing easily to accommodate the girth. Finn gasps below him, his fingers curling into the mattress. 

Poe drags his tongue up the length before sinking down again, his mouth starting a steady pace bobbing over his lover’s dick. His hands caress the thighs around his head, soft, feather-light touches in contrast with the lavish movements of his tongue that he knows makes Finn mad with lust. Finn feels his skin grow hot and flush with arousal, not quite close to orgasm but getting there. 

Poe’s mouth leaves Finn’s dick with a wet ‘pop,’ his hand reaching up to pump the length while his mouth goes down to take Finn’s balls into his mouth. Finn gasps and bucks desperately against Poe’s hand. Poe presses his other hand against Finn’s hip, stilling him, yet feeling very pleased with himself. He nips Finn’s thigh, not sharp enough to hurt, but enough to softly remind his lover that he isn't done quite yet.

Poe goes back to Finn’s dick, licking lazy zig zags up the length and lavishing the head with swirling motions while his hand continues its steady pump. Finn is a naturally noisy lover, mouth parted as gasps slip past his lips. Poe commits those sounds to memory, drunk with the knowledge that he can bring Finn so much pleasure and wanting more. He takes Finn’s dick into his mouth again, bobbing his head in steady movements and doing ungodly things with his tongue. Poe wants desperately to have some relief on his own dick, hard and flushed with lack of attention. But he puts thoughts of that aside for now, focusing all of his attention on Finn. One hand reaches up to tease Finn’s sensitive nipples again, running his finger in circles around the areola and Finn lets out a particularly desperate moan. Finn’s hand reaches down to rest against Poe’s head, not guiding him but desperate to hold onto something. 

One quick glance up grants Poe a glorious sight of his lover, his body flush and his face slack with pleasure. Their eyes meet briefly and Finn shoots Poe a pointed look, recognizing the pride in Poe’s face but unable to string enough words together to call him out on it. Finn’s eyes flutter closed as Poe hollows his cheeks around Finn's dick. He curses at the feel of Poe’s mouth around him. Finn’s thighs quiver around Poe’s head, and he's close. “Poe,” Finn moans, a warning.

Poe keeps his steady pace, tweaking Finn’s nipple more harshly now as he brings Finn closer and closer to orgasm. Finn comes with a long moan, his thighs shaking and his fingers clutching at Poe’s hair. Poe sucks him through it, lapping up each drop of cum and extending his orgasm until Finn hisses from overstimulation. He kisses a quick peck to Finn’s thigh and up Finn’s torso as he climbs back up to lay beside Finn on the bed.

Finn pulls him into a kiss, languid and lazy in his post coital glow. He pulls away with a pleased hum. “What’s got you so loving this early in the morning?” Finn asks. 

“Nothing,” Poe replies, their gazes meeting. “I just love you.” Finn smiles, and the sight makes Poe’s breath catch in his throat. All it takes is one look at the man in his arms and he knows that he loves him, that he always wants to be with him, like this. Poe takes a breath. “Will you marry me?”

“Poe,” Finn says, eyes filled with mirth. “Your dick is pressing against my thigh.”

Poe glances down. Poe’s dick hangs heavy against Finn’s thigh, still aroused and seeking relief. “You’re right.” He looks up to find Finn laughing in his face, the sound ringing loudly in the room. Poe presses another kiss to Finn’s lips, unable to hide the smile on his own. Finn hums happily against Poe’s mouth. Poe pulls away with a nip. “Is that a yes?”

Finn pauses. His whole face transforms in realization. “You’re serious?”

Poe swallows. He turns around and reaches into his bedside drawer, shuffling around until he finds the small box. Finn sits up in bed, eyes narrowing down on the ring in Poe’s hand. Poe swallows, runs his fingers through his hair. “We’ve been talking about marriage lately,” he starts. “I had a plan for this, I was gonna ask you tomorrow when we went out to dinner, it was going to be but-” he looks up at Finn, warmth settling in his chest at the smile on Finn’s face. Poe’s voice is soft, yet firm. “Finn, you are brilliant, and kind, and the greatest man I’ve ever known. You are the love of my life. Will you marry me?”

Finn’s smile lights up the whole room. “Yes,” he breathes.

“Yes?”

“Yes!” Finn launches forward, grabs hold of Poe’s face and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Poe would definitely be the kind of guy to propose about two minutes after having Finn's dick in his mouth. Finn is never going to let him live it down.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and criticism below!


End file.
